$\dfrac{3}{4} + \dfrac{7}{10} = {?}$
${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{7}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 5}{4 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{7 \times 2}{10 \times 2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{15}{20}}$ ${\dfrac{14}{20}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{15} + {14}}{20} $ $ = \dfrac{29}{20}$